101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Love 'Em and Flea 'Em
"Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" is the second half of the second episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot The episode begins with Nanny setting up a yard sale, on the Dearly Farm lawn. Two-Tone and Cadpig are watching this, while the former states the pros and cons of yard sales to Cadpig. Two-Tone decides to investigate, so she can pick an outfit for Mooch. Cadpig at first thinks that the outfit is for Mooch, but Two-Tone reveals it's for her so Mooch will invite her to the Four Legged Fall Ball, and despite Cadpig pointing out that they always go together, Two-Tone doesn't want to take any chances. As she checks out the outfits, Cadpig tells her sister that it's what's on the inside that counts not the outside and Two-Tone actually acknowledges that. She however returns less than three seconds later, figuring that doesn't mean Mooch can like her for what she looks like too. She chooses to dress up in a blue bead necklace and a red beret. Meanwhile, Lucky and Rolly are collecting pumpkins for the ball and spot Two-Tone. Lucky longs to go to the dance with her, but then notices that Rolly ate the pumpkin. Mooch is busy shooting spit wads with Dipstick and Wizzer before Two-Tone shows up suggesting Mooch ask her to the dance. Mooch however asks her to move her big butt and threatens to get Dipstick's feas all over her. Lucky and Rolly collect a new pumpkin and notice Two-Tone, who is considering not going to the dance after getting dumped by Mooch, Lucky comforts her though and offers to take her to the dance. Two-Tone accepts his invitation. Mooch's gang are still shooting spit wads and just as Mooch is threatening Dipstick for accidentally spitting in his face, Two-Tone arrives to tell him that Lucky is her date for the dance. Mooch is shocked, since she always goes with him, but Two-Tone points out that Mooch didn't ask her, Lucky did. Mooch is jealous. Soon, Mooch and Wizzer hang Dipstick by the washing line and suspend him over Lucky, who is collecting another pumpkin. After a few shakes, a couple of Dipsticks fleas fall onto Lucky. In the Barn, preparations for the Dance are continuing and Lucky is impressed. However, he starts to itch and hear music. Cadpig first suspects that it's the "puppy love bug", but then Lucky realizes that it's fleas, and all of the puppies run away from Lucky in fear. Rolly then points out that there's only one way to get rid of fleas .Take a flea bath. This causes more pups to run away. Lucky, hating baths more than fleas, tries to find another way. He goes to Spot, who suggests they tie Lucky to the windmill and spin him around so fast, the fleas will be unable to grip on, the plan fails, however, and Lucky is thrown into a skunk den. Figuring that he should have thought of the consequences of his actions, he chooses to take a bath. In the kitchen, Nanny is busy making a pink cake before Lucky interupts her. She notices Lucky's stench along with his fleas and begins to run a bath. During this, Mooch is walking by the window and spots some Pink Food Coloring on the Window Still, which he noses into the bath too. Nanny discovers the coloring, but it's too late, Lucky's fur is now pink! Nanny apologizes and assures Lucky that it'll wear off in a few days, but Lucky needs to look good for that night. To avoid being seen, he sneaks around the farm under a box. As he sneaks about, he overhears Mooch talking about taking Lucky's place as Two-Tone's date. Lucky then goes to Cadpig and Rolly and shows him his state. Cadpig tries to assure him that Two-Tone likes him for who is is, but Lucky isn't so assured. Rolly questions why Lucky dyed his fur pink, which gives Lucky an idea. Using flour and paint, They are able to dress Lucky up to look black and white again. At the dance, Mooch arrives to pick up Two-Tone, but Lucky arrives looking normal much to Mooch's shock. Mooch then notices flour prints at Lucky's paws and with a deep breath, blows the flour off. Two-Tone is shocked by this and Mooch taunts Lucky saying she should be embarrassed to be seen with him. Lucky hides in a pumpkin, but Two-Tone tries to assure him that she likes him for who he is and think he looks good any color. As Mooch fumes in anger, Lucky and Two-Tone kiss. Trivia *The title "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" is a parody on a 1976 Kiss song, "Love 'Em and Leave 'Em". *This episode has been dubbed as "Two-Tone's Day in the Limelight" by fans, causing her to become an ensemble dark horse of the series. *This episode has also led to the pairing between Lucky and Two-Tone. *Some fans have been confused on their pairing in this episode, since Lucky and Two-Tone are brother and sister. *Lucky's fur becomes a different color in this episode, This won't be the last time an event like this occurs. *When Dipstick spits in Mooch's face by accident, Wizzer's collar is blue. *It is unknown how Lucky was able to ring the doorbell. *Amongst Two-Tone's style choices, there are: sophisticated, tomboy, grunge, shiny objects, and then her necklace and beret choice. *Events in this episode are later mentioned by Spot in "Spot's Fairy God-Chicken". *This episode possibly takes place some time around Halloween, as evident from the jack-o'-lanterns around the place. *It is illogical that Two-Tone could see that Lucky was pink, since dogs are naturally color blind (they can only see in black and white). Video Category:Episodes